Meu Vizinho Sonserino!
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Malfoys e Weasleys por ironia do destino acabam vizinhos... A guerra está armada! por favor façam suas apostas... CAP QUATROOO! PODEM JOGAR PEDRAS
1. Chapter 1

_**Meu vizinho Sonserino.**_

_**Cap. Um.**_

_Lar Doce lar._

Gina olhou fascinada para a imensa Mansão suntuosa a sua frente.

Ela estava mesmo acordada ou esse era um daqueles sonhos que mais se pareciam realidade?

Beliscou seu braço sentindo uma dor aguda e fazendo uma careta. Ela estava realmente acordada, e aquela mansão maravilhosa pertencia sim a sua família.

"Bem vindo a nossa nova casa!" Disse o Senhor Weasley numa animação eufórica enquanto se adiantava até o portão e o abria dando de cara com o jardim quilométrico.

"Eu ainda preferia a toca!" Murmurou a senhora Weasley emburrada enquanto entregava de mal grado uma de suas malas para um elfo doméstico de plantão.

Fred, Rony e Jorge reviraram os olhos. Gina deu um mínimo sorriso.

"Molly querida! Nós já havíamos conversado sobre isso não?" Perguntou o senhor Weasley receoso. "Eu fui eleito o novo ministro da magia! E esta é a casa oficial dos ministros da magia!".

A Simpática senhora soltou um muxoxo.

"Você não pretende ser um ministro da magia renovador? Por que então não começa por derrubar essa tradição de residência oficial e não voltamos para a Toca?".

Arthur encolheu os ombros, resignado.

"Mamãe, essa mansão tem cerca de 10 quartos e umas oito salas! Porque se preocupar em voltar para a Toca?" Gina havia se pronunciado totalmente descrente.

"Mas..." Molly havia olhado para os elfos que levitavam as malas e abriam caminho para os novos amos. "Essas coisinhas... Vão fazer tudo por nós?".

Rony segurou uma risada. Arthur assentiu com a cabeça.

"E eu vou fazer o que o dia inteiro?" A senhora estava incrédula.

"Que tal pintar? Bordar ou praticar suas atividades de primeira dama do mundo bruxo?" Arthur havia aberto um sorriso esperançoso.

A senhora Weasley bufou em irritação e passou pelo portão enquanto cinco elfos a seguiam bajuladores.

"Eu realmente vou gostar muito desse lugar!" Falou Rony com um sorriso maroto.

Fred e Jorge só se olharam cúmplices.

"Porque não vai na frente e não escolhe um dos maiores quartos da casa, Gina?" Seu pai havia lhe falado enquanto lhe piscava um olho marotamente.

A ruiva sorriu e então seguiu o mesmo caminho que sua mãe.

-00-

Ela se jogou de costas contra a cama sentindo-se afundar no macio edredom de plumas. Fechou os olhos sentindo-se maravilhada com tudo aquilo...Essa vida estava começando a fasciná-la.

Desviou a atenção de seus pensamentos ao escutar as leves batidas na porta.

"Pode entrar!" Falou em tom preguiçoso enquanto se ajeitava melhor na sua enorme cama.

Uma cabeça ruiva apareceu por trás da porta.

"Vejo que já escolheu o seu quarto!" Falou Fred animado enquanto entrava no quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si.

"Estou muito bem instalada!" Respondeu sorridente enquanto se sentava na cama para olhar o irmão.

"Eu e Jorge ficaremos no quarto da frente!".

Virgínia o olhou.

"Essa casa tem 10 quartos maninho!".

O ruivo sorriu.

"Qual é a graça de se ter um irmão gêmeo e uma loja de logros se não tivermos nosso covil para bolarmos planos?".

"Eu já deveria ter imaginado isso!" Retrucou risonha.

Fred assentiu.

"Tem uma coisa que eu realmente gostaria que você viesse ver!" Falou o Weasley mudando totalmente de assunto.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma curiosa.

E seguiu o irmão para fora do quarto.

-00-

Uma música clássica soava pelo grande hall da mansão Malfoy.

Narcisa bebericava seu chá calmamente enquanto via seu marido andar de um lado para o outro num misto de impaciência e raiva.

"Se eu fosse você, me sentaria para tomar um chá e me acalmar!" Lúcio a olhou com cara de poucos amigos. "O máximo que você está conseguindo é desgastar o mármore do piso andando de um lado para o outro!".

O Senhor Malfoy parou abruptamente, aquele comentário só havia conseguindo piorar o seu humor.

"Você tem noção de quem é o nosso novo vizinho?" O seu tom era frio e perigoso.

"O novo ministro da magia!" Falou a mulher de belas feições de maneira irônica.

Lucio Malfoy literalmente bufou.

"E por acaso sabe quem é o novo ministro da magia?" Indagou numa voz controlada.

Narcisa revirou os olhos e então deixou sua xícara na mesa de forma elegante.

"Você às vezes me surpreende Lucio!" Falou azeda "Eu realmente concordo que é uma decadência que Weasleys estejam no poder... Mas não podemos fazer nada sobre isso!" Falou a mulher em tom superior.

Lucio Malfoy explodiu enquanto batia contra a mesa de Chá de sua mulher fazendo a xícara cair no chão e se despedaçar, tendo como resposta um olhar apático de Narcisa.

"Isso é extremamente humilhante!" Ele praticamente urrou, Narcisa apenas se preocupou em se afastar alguns centímetros. "Não posso aturar aquelas criaturas amantes de sangue ruins na casa e na posição que deveriam ser meus!".

A loira soltou um muxoxo.

"Eu acho que seu nome ficou um pouco manchado a partir do momento em que foi incapaz de fugir do ministério naquele dia em que teve sua pequena indisposição com Potter e a ordem de fênix..." Draco havia entrado na sala de estar com uma pose inabalável e extremamente irônica. "Aquele dia em que foi preso, apodrecendo na prisão por cerca de três anos!" Completou e então abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

Draco poderia jurar ter visto Lucio Malfoy enfraquecer.

"Você é uma vergonha para esta família Draco!" Disse seu pai raivoso. "Eu realmente não sei o que eu ainda faço com você debaixo do mesmo teto! Eu deveria te deserdar!" Completou.

Draco apenas sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Eu adoraria vê-lo tentar... Já que para sair da prisão você concordou em entregar todas as suas contas e bens para a fiscalização!" Draco se aproximou mais ainda de seu pai. "Tudo o que nós ainda temos está no meu e no nome da minha mãe, Lucio!" E então se preparou para sair, junto de Narcisa que também já estava farta daquela conversa.

"Você me envergonha Draco Malfoy, me envergonha por ser esse estúpido covarde, por nunca ter tomado uma posição na guerra...".

Draco ainda podia escutá-lo gritando enquanto caminhava pelo corredor com a sua mãe.

-00-

"Pai o que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Gina divertidamente assim que entrou no escritório seguida por Rony e os gêmeos.

"Shiiii!" Fez o senhor Weasley voltando a sua atenção para a janela.

Gina olhou para Rony que apenas meneou a cabeça em sinal de confusão.

O Senhor Weasley estava parado em frente à janela enquanto segurava um objeto que mais se parecia um binóculo e prestava atenção na casa ao lado.

"Arthur querido? O que está fazendo?" Perguntou Molly curiosa que havia acabado de chegar.

"Espionando!" Respondeu simplesmente.

Os gêmeos não se agüentaram e caíram na risada, Rony e Gina abafaram risadinhas.

"E posso saber o que há de tão importante para se espionar?" Perguntou a mulher.

O senhor Weasley soltou um muxoxo como se fosse uma resposta óbvia.

"Os Malfoys! É claro!".

Virgínia soltou uma exclamação. Bem que sempre lhe disseram que nem tudo é perfeito...

"Não consigo acreditar que deixaram Lúcio Malfoy sair da prisão!" Rony estava indignado. "Depois de tudo o que ele fez, essa criatura merecia no mínimo prisão perpétua!".

"Eu tenho certeza que ele ainda vai voltar para Azkaban!" Falou Arthur já desistindo de olhar pela janela e sentando-se em sua mais nova mesa.

"Uma vez comensal... Sempre comensal..." Comentou Jorge distraidamente.

Molly revirou os olhos.

"Eu realmente acho que você deveria deixar o trabalho de espionagem para os Aurores, Arthur querido! Afinal não são eles os responsáveis pela custódia de Malfoy".

O ruivo apenas resmungou algo como. "Você não entende..." e "Eu sou muito melhor do que esses aurores que tem por aí...".

Molly riu.

"Vamos Gina! Você poderia me ajudar a arrumar as coisas para o jantar desta noite! Seus irmãos, Harry e Hermione devem estar chegando!" Falou a senhora Weasley.

A garota sorriu abobada pela menção do nome de seu namorado e então saiu acompanhada de sua mãe.

"Quer saber de uma coisa Fred?" Perguntou Jorge em tom malicioso.

O ruivo o olhou.

"Eu vou adorar ser vizinho dos Malfoys!" Completou Jorge enquanto esfregava as mãos com segundas intenções.

"Com certeza, Lucio Malfoy vai se arrepender do dia que saiu da prisão!" Sorriu Fred cúmplice.

E com certeza seriam dias muito interessantes!

-00-

**_N/A:_** Uahhh!!!

Eu disse que logo postaria essa fic neah?

Bem o negocio eh o seguinteeee!!!

Eu quero rewiewsss!!!! - Line senta no chão, bateh o peh e faz biquinho - Portanto sejam bonzinhos e me mandem ok?

E ahhh... dependendo de como as coisas ocorrerem hj mesmo eu posto a **_NC de Muito bem acompanhada!_** )

AGUARDEM QUE ISSO PROMETEEEE!

Hauhauahuahua

Bjoks

Line Malfoy.


	2. Comando vermelho

_**Cap. Dois.**_

_**Comando vermelho.**_

"Shiiiii!" Fred havia puxado Jorge para trás de um grande arbusto.

O ruivo se endireitou, raivosamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou com uma voz contida.

Fred revirou os olhos.

"Se quer que a nossa espionagem de certo, você precisa colaborar!" Censurou em tom óbvio.

Jorge sentiu sua bochecha corar em sinal de raiva.

"E desde quando você acha que está no comando da situação?" Jorge estava sendo irônico.

O outro sorriu em deboche.

"Desde quando EU sou o cérebro dessa operação!" Retrucou superiormente.

O gêmeo a sua frente praticamente se engasgou para não rir de forma alta.

"Você? Cérebro da operação..." Argumentou achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado.

Fred Weasley bufou e então entregou para o irmão uma caixinha quadrada que mais se parecia com um mini rádio trouxa.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou.

"Agora entende o porque de eu ser o cérebro da operação?".

Jorge engoliu em seco. Fred não esperou resposta.

"É um dos brinquedinhos trouxa do papai... Assim nós podemos nos comunicar sem precisar usar o feitiço _sonorus_".

"Legal!" Falou o irmão animado "Papai nunca me mostrou algo assim...".

Fred Weasley soltou um muxoxo e empurrou o irmão para fora da moita novamente.

-00-

Arthur Weasley fechou a porta do escritório atrás de si certificando-se que estava sozinho na enorme sala.

"Comando Vermelho! Comando Vermelho! Câmbio" Chamou de forma empolgada enquanto falava para um radinho trouxa que segurava.

Esperou ansiosamente a voz de Fred soar do aparelho.

"Águia ruiva falando... Câmbio...".

Arthur sentou-se em uma cadeira de maneira empolgada.

"Como está se saindo o procedimento? O que abutre vermelho de tem a dizer? Câmbio".

O senhor escutou uma voz muito mal disposta soar do aparelho.

"Porque eu tenho que ser sempre o abutre? Eles comem carcaça sabiam?... Câmbio." Jorge havia acabado de falar.

Arthur revirou os olhos.

"Tudo quieto no covil dos Malfoys! Câmbio..."Fred havia se pronunciado novamente.

O senhor Weasley se desanimou visivelmente.

"Espera..." Jorge havia interrompido "Parece que a espécie feminina deles está saindo da mansão nesse exato momento!... Câmbio".

"Hora de colocar o plano em ação, garotos!" Arthur havia falado animadamente.

"Sim, hipogrifo rojo... Nós obteremos sucesso! Câmbio desligo..." Jorge havia dito e então interrompido a transmissão..

-00- N/A :Simmmmm!!! Eu sei q tah mtoooo pequeno! 

Ma eh soh pra att mesmo... pq eu fikei mto tempo sem atualizar...

Enfim... eu passei na PUC em Jornalismo

E tava comemorando ateh agora...

Agora eh soh esperar o resultado da federal!!!

Huhuhuuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhuhu

Espero rewiews... e pode deixar que o prox cap vem mais rápido... e mtoooooooooooo maior... ok?

Bjo pra vcsss!


	3. Planos frustrados

_Cap. Três._

_Planos frustrados._

Sentiu um frio na barriga ao escutar aquela voz atrás de si. Havia uma única pessoa no mundo que poderia fazer Fred e Jorge temer alguma coisa e ela se encontrava bem atrás deles com as mãos na cintura e uma feição não muito agradável.

E não, não era um comensal, nem muito menos o Lorde das Trevas que estava ali.

"Mãe?" Fred havia jogado a bomba de bosta nas mãos de Jorge e olhava para a senhora com o melhor semblante inocente que conseguira.

Jorge por sua vez havia olhado para o irmão de maneira fuziladora.

"Me digam que vocês não estavam fazendo o que eu imaginei!" O tom de voz era cortante e os gêmeos tinham certeza que não sairiam inteiros depois daquilo.

Jorge engoliu em seco.

"Nós estávamos apenas dando as boas vindas!" Justificou-se.

Os olhos da senhora se estreitaram.

"Eu juro que depois que o seu pai ganhou a promoção no ministério, ele ficou mais louco do que de costume!" Vociferou Molly ao ver os walkie talks e as pinturas camufladas no rostos dos gêmeos.

E então a senhora subitamente pegou em suas orelhas os carregando para dentro de casa sob protestos e reclamações.

-00-

Gina terminou de se vestir lentamente.

Secou seus cabelos com a toalha penteando-os em seguida enquanto caminhava pelo quarto indo até a janela e olhando a paisagem.

Foi então que reparou que sua janela dava de frente para a janela de um quarto na mansão Malfoy, pior, ela não tinha vista nenhuma a não ser um amontoado de tijolos e um quarto.

"Ótimo!" Exclamou para si mesma soltando um muxoxo e voltando a pentear os cabelos sem se importar com o loiro que havia acabado de entrar no quarto da casa ao lado.

"Com tantas pessoas no mundo eu teria que ser vizinha logo dos Malfoys? Pior! Meu quarto tinha que ser justamente em frente ao daquela doninha Albina?".

Escondeu-se entre as cortinas observando o loiro. Afinal, o sonserino poderia fazer algo suspeito que pudesse denunciar a sua posição de ainda compactuador das trevas, mas tudo o que ele fez foi tirar a camisa e então caminhou até o guarda roupa.

Gina não soube porque sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Ela bem que tentou fechar seus olhos, sair de perto da janela ou desviar a sua atenção para qualquer outro ponto, mas Draco Malfoy tinha um belo corpo...

"Pare de olhar Gina! Compactuando com o inimigo? O que Harry acharia disso!" Sua consciência gritava.

Malfoy era uma criatura mesquinha e arrogante, mas ela não poderia negar que ele tinha motivos para se achar tão gostoso.

"Ok!" Falou para si mesma meneando a cabeça negativamente "Malfoy não tem nada de tão especial que você já não tenha visto!" E dizendo isso sai do quarto, mas não antes sem dar uma ultima olhada no loiro da casa ao lado.

-00-

Quando Virgínia chegou a sala pode ver três ruivos sentados no sofá sendo duramente censurados por uma Senhora Weasley irada.

"Posso saber o que vocês tinham na cabeça? Por acaso estavam pensando mesmo em jogar uma bomba de bosta em Narcisa Malfoy?".

Gina segurou uma risada, Molly se virou a olhando censuradamente.

"Você aprova a atitude deles, Virgínia?" Perguntou a senhora seriamente.

A ruiva engoliu em seco.

"Lógico que não, mamãe!".

A senhora sorriu amavelmente.

"Eu sempre soube que você não tinha puxado os genes encrenqueiros da família do seu pai!" Comentou.

E então se voltou novamente para os gêmeos e para o senhor Weasley enquanto continuava com seu sermão.

"Mamãe quer que papai e os gêmeos aceitem os Malfoys como vizinhos... ou seja... quer que eles sejam civilizados!" Rony havia parado ao lado de irmã e comentando baixinho para somente a ruiva ouvir.

"E como ela pretende isso? Convidando-os para jantar?" Indagou sarcástica.

Rony ficou em silêncio. O semblante de Gina se transformou de sarcasmo para incredulidade e depois terror.

"Não me diga que os teremos para jantar!" Disse aterrorizada, a simples menção de dividir a mesa com Draco e Lucio Malfoy lhe causava calafrios.

Rony meneou a cabeça negativamente.

"Pior do que isso! Mamãe faz questão de convida-los para o baile de posse do papai! E já mandou o convite!".

"Eu não consigo me ver tomando um ponche junto de Lucio Malfoy e conversando sobre o tempo!" Exclamou ela irritada.

"Algo me diz que esse baile vai ser bem mais do que ponches e monotonias, maninha!" Comentou Rony com um sorriso matreiro.

Gina entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

"Fred e Rony terão muito trabalho!".

"Nada que não seja impossível os ajudarmos!".

E então a campainha tocou.

"Deve ser Harry e Hermione!" Falou a ruiva.

E então Rony e Virgínia saíram atropelando os elfos para poder atender a porta.

-00-

N/A: Antes tarde do que nunca naum eh?

Enfim... atualizadissimo! E agora sempre vai ser atualizado rapidamente!

QUERO REWIEWS... c naum mudo de idéia!

E PASSEM NA MINHA OUTRA FIC! **_Entre paredes _** e na fic q minha prima fez em minha homenagem **_Nosso antigo amor!_**

_**Eu recomendo!!!!**_

Bjoks!

Line Malfoy

REWIEWS


	4. Elfos e convites!

_**Meu vizinho Sonserino.**_

_**Cap. Quatro. Elfos e jantares.**_

Na mansão Malfoy...

Draco sorriu descrentemente.

"Eu realmente acho que não escutei direito! Você está querendo me dizer que nós iremos ao baile dos Weasleys?" Ele estava com um semblante confuso num misto de incredulidade e diversão.

Narcisa apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto voltava a sua atenção para o profeta diário que lia.

"E posso saber o motivo que te leva a querer se misturar com a escória?" Lucio Malfoy havia acabado de entrar no aposento e olhava para sua mulher de forma irônica.

"Draco, você faria o grande favor de informar a seu pai que eu apenas estou tentando restaurar o prestigio que os Malfoys tinham antes dele ser tão incompetente e jogar o nosso nome na lama?".

Draco sorriu realmente se divertindo com a situação. Lucio estreitou seus olhos perigosamente.

"Se eu fosse você Narcisa eu não desfazer ia meu marido dessa forma!" Ele havia se aproximado perigosamente.

A loira apenas colocou seu jornal com a coluna social de lado dando um sorriso irônico.

"Lógico, eu realmente deveria ter medo de você, Lucio!" Exclamou voltando a pegar o seu jornal e o ignorando completamente.

Draco se levantou.

"Adoro essa harmonia familiar!" Exclamou sarcástico enquanto deixava a grande sala de leitura.

-00-

Na toca...

Virgínia se precipitou abrindo a porta com um Rony curioso atrás de si deparando-se com um elfo vestido em trapos.

"Senhorita Weasley?" Perguntou a criatura fazendo uma reverência extremamente exagerada e sem olhar Gina nos olhos.

"Sim?" Perguntou curiosa enquanto abria mais a porta dando espaço para que Rony também pudesse ver a criatura.

"Tenho uma mensagem da senhora Malfoy para a senhora Weasley!" Respondeu timidamente.

Rony revirou os olhos.

"Ah! Ok! Pode entrar...".

Gina e Rony deram espaço para que o elfo entrasse, a pequena criatura entrou parando ao lado da porta em seguida.

"O que você está esperando?" Perguntou Rony.

"Pode dizer a mensagem!" Falou Molly.

O elfo fez mais uma reverência exagerada.

"A senhora Malfoy mandou dizer que se sente muito honrada com o convite...".

"Eles não vão aceitar! Eles não vão aceitar!" murmurava Rony em uma espécie de mantra, abominando totalmente qualquer visão de ter que suportar os Malfoys em um jantar.

Virgínia revirou os olhos.

"... E responde que aceita e confirma a presença de sua família, no baile do novo ministro senhor Weasley!".

"Droga!" Resmungou Rony.

Molly Weasley o olhou com severidade.

"Desculpe!" Murmurou a contragosto.

Gina bufou. Sendo surpreendida com uma voz muito conhecida.

"Que aglomeração é essa aqui na porta?" Harry havia chegado junto com Hermione e olhava para a ruiva com um semblante curioso.

"Harry!" Murmurou sorridente enquanto o abraçava e então o beijava.

"Mas então? O que está acontecendo aqui?" Hermione havia perguntado logo após de cumprimentar a senhora Weasley e beijar Rony.

"Mamãe convidou os Malfoys para o baile de posse do papai!" Falou Rony injuriado.

Harry riu descrente.

Hermione deu de ombros.

"Eu não esperaria atitude ainda mais sensata do que esta!" Falou Granger com um sorriso.

A senhora Weasley assentiu satisfeita e saiu para a cozinha.

A atenção de Harry voltou se para Virgínia.

"Como está meu amor?" Perguntou enquanto a beijava.

Gina sorriu.

"Eu estou muito bem!" Murmurou o abraçando.

Rony revirou os olhos.

"Que melação!" resmungou.

Hermione o olhou ameaçadoramente.

"Eu não me importaria nem um pouco se você resolvesse ser para mim ao menos a metade do que Harry é para Gina!" Exclamou se afastando e indo até a cozinha.

"Você acha que o carinho que eu te dou é pouco?" Exclamou indignado.

A morena não respondeu. Rony bufou a seguindo logo em seguida.

"Não me de as costas Hermione Granger! Eu estou falando com você!" Berrou enquanto desaparecia na curva do corredor e entrava na cozinha.

Gina riu.

"Esses dois realmente se merecem!" Completou divertida.

Potter não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu e então a beijou.

-00-

Ela estava sentada na beirada da sua cama, o olhar voltado para a janela do seu quarto reparando cuidadosamente na sacada da janela do vizinho.

Virgínia não sabia dizer o porque de todas as suas atenções sempre se voltarem para o quarto de Malfoy, talvez fosse pelo simples motivo de que ela queria vê-lo novamente... Ou melhor, queria vê-lo novamente e sem camisa...

Meneou a cabeça negativamente tirando aqueles pensamentos sem sentido, o porquê dessa súbita curiosidade em Malfoy?

Não deu tempo para responder. Logo foi interrompida por leves batidas na porta.

"Posso entrar?!" Harry estava parado à porta.

"Claro!" Respondeu sorridente enquanto caminhava até ele e o puxava para dentro do quarto.

Potter sorriu.

"A Senhora Weasley está chamando todo mundo para jantar!" Informou.

Gina assentiu.

"Então Vamos! Eu sei como mamãe é pontual com essas coisas!".

E então ela saiu, sem falar mais nada sendo puxada pelo namorado para fora do quarto, mas quando estava para fechar a porta foi inevitável à olhada para a janela.


End file.
